


Liberating

by FujurPreux



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27695165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujurPreux/pseuds/FujurPreux
Summary: Missy meets Mirror Philippa Georgiou in the best place for it to happen: jail.
Relationships: Missy (Doctor Who)/Mirror Philippa Georgiou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Liberating

Yes, Georgiou was also surprised when she heard she had accrued a few days off to use as she pleased. Just like the rest of the crew, but that she had been eligible… Ah, well. 

She made sure to mock the softies on her way to the shuttle, half expecting them to stop her or at least to give her a stern reminder of her curfew. But they didn’t. They only just wished her a safe and fun trip. 

Softies, all of them.

Yet, the feeling that they would realize it had been a mistake accompanied her until her feet touched the ground of her destination: a small, backwater planet where the population’s antics overwhelmed the local authorities. Just like she liked it. Point is that she landed and began to walk and kept on walking and didn’t get in any trouble.

Refreshing. Also, very boring.

  
  


The only reason she let the marshal escort her to the cell in handcuffs was that he promised it’d be only for a couple of hours until the public opinion calmed down a bit. She had made precisely one —one!— comment about the kinkiness of it all. Her best behavior, right there. 

Right before the marshal closed the doors behind her, Georgiou realized the cell wasn’t empty. She would have complained about the lack of exclusive accommodations, but the woman in the long, green dress sitting on the bench had an air of charm around her. Of shamelessness. She sat there as if she waited her turn at a restaurant instead. 

The afternoon might still get interesting, huh.

Georgiou smiled and waved her fingers. “Hello.”

“Hello, there,” the woman replied in the same fashion. “What are you in for?”

“Having fun. You?”

“Same, same. It’s like no one in this town has a sense of humor.”

One corner of Georgiou’s mouth went up again. “Can’t say I don’t agree.”

“I’m Missy, by the way.”

“Philippa,” Georgiou responded after a quick scan, in which she decided that it wouldn’t hurt to volunteer this information.

Missy noticed. Her reaction was to broaden her smile. The kind of smile that wouldn’t look out of place on the face of a high-ranking Terra from Georgiou’s original universe. She had missed those.

“So,” Georgiou said, letting herself flop next to Missy. “That’s an interesting choice of attire. Very… bold, in a way.”

“Oh? Thank you!” Missy stood up and twirled. “Your own clothes are simply the coolest, you know. All black and stylish! When I saw you coming in, I thought, ‘That’s some successful war lady right there.’ Your bearing hasn’t told me otherwise, not even for one second!” Missy sat down again, her legs dangling playfully.

“A war lady?” Georgiou repeated, amused. She would’ve folded her arms, but the cuffs made it difficult. 

“A fierce one!” Missy continued. “I keep expecting a giant sword to materialize in your hands! And then you strike your enemies, swinging it left and right, brandishing with true ease.”

Georgiou laughed at the idea. Part of her wondered if this Missy had recognized her or if she was that good at reading people. 

“I bet you now want that big sword, don’t you?”

“I am no one to deny that I spend most of my waking time thinking about beheading those who grieve me, and it’s been a while since I’ve held a sword.”

Missy leaned on Georgiou, her pretty face now covering her entire field of vision.

“What if I told you that I know where you can get one for yourself? With no added cost, not even in lives, if done correctly. Except shipping, I guess. That’s not included, I’m afraid.”

Georgiou raised one eyebrow and grabbed Missy by the lapels of her dress.

“Listen, because I’ll only say this once: bar brawls are a thing, but I am not here to become a thief.”

Missy’s smile changed again. It became one of those Georgiou saw only when she was having the most fun in bed. Great. Now she didn’t want to strangle Missy anymore. Okay, fine. She still did but in a different context.

“Of course,” Missy said. She grabbed Georgiou’s hands and held them for a moment before releasing them away from her lapels. “Dear Philippa, I get it. That’s well beneath you. It’s beneath me too, to be honest. But this is not stealing. It’s… let’s call it ‘liberating.’ Free the objects so they can be returned to their legitimate owners.”

Missy was lucky that Georgiou was too amused to see where this was going to call the bullshit as she saw it. Instead, she went with another angle.

“Will this wonderful sword of yours not be returned as well?”

“The sword is different.” Missy sighed and sat back on the bench. “I know, I know. You don’t trust me. That, I can live it. However, this is real.” She leaned to the side, casually placed one hand on Georgiou’s thigh, and whispered a local address in Georgiou’s ear. “Check it out by yourself and then tell me.”

Georgiou memorized the address right away, but the hairs on the back of her neck stood up following that whisper.

“I just might,” Georgiou replied, pressing her lips into a line and crossing her legs since it continued to be impossible to fold her arms.

The marshal kept his word and let Georgiou out not long after lunch. Since she’d been declared  _ persona non grata _ in the bar, she went to check that address by herself, as Missy had suggested. One hour later, she was back paying for Missy’s bail.

Next morning, at dawn, after a nice breakfast and after kissing Missy goodbye while caressing the finger marks she’d left on her neck —because she wasn’t the ungrateful jerk  _ some  _ people seemed to believe she was—, Georgiou headed back to the shuttle. 

On the way, she realized that it would be impossible to smuggle that big sword to the Discovery, so she decided to march right through carrying it on her shoulder. The looks everyone pretended they weren’t giving her made it all worth it.

“Captain,” she said, nodding at Kelpien with a smile on her face. 

Saru began to say something, even raising his arm, but in the end, he thought it better and gave up, muttering only a, “Welcome,” before going to do whatever he was supposed to be doing. The rest of the crew followed his example and scattered.

All of them except for one. Because of course.

“Good day, Michael.”

“Philippa,” Michael replied, less cheerfully.

“Nice to see the welcoming committee is keeping their spirits up!”

Michael sighed and looked at the ground for a moment, the way she always did when she tried to put his thought into polite words. She should stop doing that; she wasn’t as good as she thought. 

“It’s good to have you back in one piece,” she said in the end. At least the smile was sincere. “You and… your new toy.”

Georgiou glanced at the sword from the corner of her eyes and placed it down, although she didn’t let go of the handle.

“Oh? This old thing? Do you want to hear how I came by it?”

“Do you want to tell me about it?”

“Michael, it’s not a matter of how much I want to tell. It’s a matter of how much you’re willing to hear.”

Georgiou’s grin intensified when Michael answered by making the face she’d expected her to do.

“I even made a friend,” Georgiou teased in a sing-song voice.

“Good for you!” Michael forced a smile that, despite her best efforts, came up as uncomfortable, and began to leave. “Now if you excuse me, I have to take care of some things.”

“I don’t, so I’ll be in my room, polishing my sword and napping. I didn’t sleep well last night, you know?”

“Don’t wanna know!” 

After that, Michael hurried her pace out of the hall in case Georgiou decided to start sharing more details. 

Georgiou remained there for a moment longer before placing the sword back on her shoulder and head to her quarters. She wasn’t sure she had metal polish there, but she’d commandeered some later. First, she truly needed that nap.


End file.
